


You Don't Just Walk Away

by CavannaRose



Series: Harley Quinn Fics [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), The Joker (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, So sue me, Violent Sex, ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harls has had enough of being ignored, and tries something different to regain his attention, and maybe wrangle some real emotion out of the clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Just Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or profit from this fic, blah blah legal jargon.
> 
> Though I do believe there's love between the two clowns, their relationship is so past unhealthy. Still... what we like is what we like... >.>

"What  _exactly_ do you think you are doing?" Harley dropped the bag by the window, pausing with one leg out of it, eyes going wide with surprise. She hadn't expected to be discovered so soon, still, she could work with this. Joker crossed the room with a few long legged strides, grasping the blonde by her throat and dragging her bodily away from the window, holding her high enough she had to go on tiptoe not to choke. "You think you can just leave me? **Me**?" He shouted in her face, spittle flying to land on her cheek.

She shook like a rabbit caught in a snare, her voice rough from lack of oxygen. "I... I didn't think ya would notice, Mistah J..." she whimpered.

"I wouldn't notice?! I **always** notice!" As his grip slightly tightened around her throat, his thumb reaches up and gently brushes across her lips. He couldn't help but grin as he could feel the fear inside of her. He loved her, but he loved that more. His classic laugh suddenly filled the room as he shrugged his suspenders off, unbuttoning his white dress shirt with his free hand. "You're _mine_ , kiddo! You're not going anywhere."

Her big, terrified eyes followed his every movement, unable to disguise the undercurrent of desire that his actions gave her. Her gaze trailed across his body like a lover's caress, but there was still a hint of the defiance that had caused her to pack her bags in the first place. She bit her lip to keep the denial from escaping her, but still had to clench her small fists to avoid reaching out to him. She wanted him far more than she feared him, always had.

He finally released his grip upon her throat, leaving a slightly red hand print from the force he put into the grasp. He threw his shirt across the room, his bare abdomen held against hers as his gaze was focused solely on her eyes. Her soft stomach pressed against his as he pinned her against the wall. His suit pants slowly began sliding towards his ankles. "I'm gonna have to punish you, Harls..."

Every inch of her trembled at his words, the dark purpose in them lancing through her. She should hate him, yell at him, but instead she yearned. Against her better judgement her body pressed closer against him, a hand trailing across his chest as she turned her eyes aside. "I know Mistah J..." she whispered. She deserved this, and she wanted it more than she could admit.

As his suit pants were kicked off, his boxers went with them, his rock hard shaft pressed against the inside of her bare thigh as he gazed down at the jester. The fear in her eyes, mixed with lust, was driving him forward. He called it 'punishment,' but it was truly just a way to satisfy himself. His lust for her. "Turn over..."

She whimpered, need and terror whipping her senses into a frenzied confusion. With another shiver she slowly turned onto her belly, offering the graceful curve of her back and behind to him. She tucked a hand into her mouth, biting down to hold back the moan of need trying to escape her.

He shifted his weight to his knees, lowering himself to them as he pulled her to her knees as well, holding her head down against the floor. With swift, efficient motions he quickly divested her of her own clothing. Slowly grinding against her backside, his free hand gripping her curvy waist, he moved his face beside her ear. "Let me hear yah screeeeeam!" As he yelled the last word, he suddenly made his way deep inside her tight pussy, showing no hesitation and immediately began pounding her perfect body from behind.

Almost as if her body fought to oblige him, a small shriek of pain shot from her lips as they pressed into the cold floor. It didn't take her body long to respond to his violent ministrations. Small sounds of pain and desire escaped her lips to accompany his rhythm, her hands clutching at the floor in protest.

His hand that held her down moved and began roughly spanking her backside, causing it to jiggle wildly with each brutal smack and thrust. His shaft plunged it's way into her womb, his head tilted back as he buried every inch of him inside of her. "Harlsssss! Ugh!"

Amidst the moans and the small shrieks as his hand rained heavy blows across her backside she murmured 'puddin' repeatedly, mind overwhelmed by the vicious and yet somehow compelling sensations he shot through her. Free from the implacable hold, she pushed her hands against the floor, allowing her hips to rock with his movements, driving him deeper. This was what she needed, this was what made her complete. The warmth built deep within her, the first teasings of climaxing jolting through her nethers.

"Ngh! Come on, Harls!" His sharp giggle shot through the air as he continuously and violently slammed into her tight body over and over again. The sound of their bodies colliding repeatedly filled the room, most likely heard from other rooms, as his spanking hand rested on her bruised backside. As she pushed herself back against him, his psychotic grin grew even wider. He knew he had her. He knew she wasn't going anywhere at this point. Now it was time to just have some fun!

Her legs shook as she spiraled towards the edge and over, his iconic laugh the final straw breaking across her reserve. He had her firmly in his grasp again, her eyes glazing over as her insides clamped against him. The heaviness of his hand on her bruised flesh staking a claim as surely as the aggressive fucking did. No one else could give her this, no one else could work her over with the artistry of her psychotic puddin. She was His.

With every passing minute, he was inching closer and closer to reaching the end. But he knew it wouldn't be the "end." He wouldn't let it. She had been far too close to leaving for him to let it just end after one time... Suddenly, after a quiet grunt escaped his red lips, a wave of his hot cum shot through her body and into her womb. His long cock throbbing uncontrollably as his thrusts stopped. "Aghhh!"

She twitched against him as he filled her, the heat against her womb drawing one more moan from her swollen mouth, kissing the floor was so hard on the face. She pushed back against him again, accepting everything he gave her with a cat-like arch of her back.

"Good...Good!" His cold hands slowly ran across her arched back before quickly pulling his shaft out of her cum filled womb. He sat back against the couch, his legs bent at the knees and spread slightly as he beckoned her with his index finger. "Ohhh Harleyyyy..."

Still shuddering a bit she gave her head a little shake, as she sat back on her haunches, turning to look at the man that ruled her tiny world. A small smile tugging at her lips she crawled over to the couch, a roll to her hips as she seated herself between his legs, her eyes still lust glazed as they turned up to his face. Grasping her hair he pulled her face to his crotch, encouraging the jester to run her little pink tongue over and around his cock, cleaning up their combined juices.

She bent to the task with gusto, a small hum of contentment running through her whenever the grip in her hair tightened. Aiming to please as best she could, she took him deep into her mouth, encompassing the entirety of his softened member. Slowly, it began to twitch back to life, lengthening in her mouth as her tongue ran up and down the underside of his shaft. Finally, he was hard enough that when he gave a sharp tug on her pigtails she gagged.

"Mmm, that's it..." The tone in his voice was low and gravely as his hands gently grasped onto her curvy waist, slowly lifting her from between his knees, and then lowering her body down onto his rock hard length, forcing her down as far as she'd go. He would've loved to believe that had a firm hold on her. But on the contrary... it was her who had a grasp on him.

She thrilled at his touch, his words of approval. This was like a slice of heaven as her legs spread across his lap, sheathing him deep inside her. She brought her hands up to clutch at his shoulders, her lips pressing against his chin in a supplicants kiss. He gave her complete control, which was strange of him as he thrived on having control, as his hands relaxed on her hips. Her soft kisses brushed against his chin for a few seconds before he turns and meets her lips with a passionate and loving kiss. Being in control ... what a strange situation for the harlequin. She rocked against him, reveling in the sensations. His lips capture hers and she responds with a roughness she was not used to initiating. Teeth and tongue nipping and lapping at his mouth.

"Ngh..." Her tightness captured and began milking his long shaft as it penetrated her defiled womb once again. His tongue met hers in a brutal wrestling match between the two clowns as he began meeting her hips with thrusts of his own each time she went down on him. She pressed against him, her breasts crushing against his chest as they ground together. The nails on her fingers dragged down from his shoulders and across his back as she struggled to get closer, to have more of him. Each thrust he met her with forced a small grunt of pleasure from her lips into his mouth.

Feeling her perfect breasts against his scarred chest only urged him on further as his thrusts became more erratic and he guided her down onto his throbbing cock even faster to match his speed. With the friction of his scars against the peaks of her nipples, and the force of his thrusts deep into her core, she gave in again, a loud, keening climax as she pressed her face against his neck, trying to muffle the sound. He roughly pulled on one of her pigtails, lifting her mouth from his neck in an attempt to hear her screams of pure bliss as he began pounding her womb once again, this time from beneath her. Her warm juices began running down his pulsing cock and onto his lap, causing the smacking sound of their colliding bodies becoming wet. "Almost!... You want more, kiddo?!"

Her own neck arched as he yanked on her pigtail, the sounds of bliss suddenly tinged with a small shriek of pain. She was giving him everything she had and more. The second climax fogged her brain, and she stared at his face, barely seeing him. She couldn't even process what he offered, she just moaned "Puddin..." soft and low.

"I'll take that as a yes!...Ughhh!" Her moans turning him on even more with each one, his thrusts drastically speed up for a few moments before a second wave of his hot cum is pumped deep into her perfect body. He slowly comes to a stop as every last drop enters her body, and he lets go of her waist causing her to sink down completely on his painfully throbbing cock.

She let out a strangled sob as he finished, and she eased all the way down onto his lap. The sensation of being so completely filled by her Mister J leaving a peaceful, sex-addled smile on her face. She nuzzled against his chest, kittenish as she let out a small purr of complete satisfaction. He mustered the energy to wrap on arm around her waist to keep her held against his chest as he leaned back against the couch. Utterly exhausted, his eyes slowly closed as he thoroughly enjoyed having her against him.

She nestled into him, eyes closing in complete contentment. Nothing was better than this moment here. Her lips grazed his chest in a small kiss. "Love ya, puddin."

He wasn't quite sure how to reciprocate his feelings, although he truly wished to say it back. He simply responded in the only way he knew how. "You're my girl, Harls..."

She sighed, contentedly. It was enough. She liked belonging to Mister J. She kissed his chest. "All yours, Mistah J."

His voice was deep and serious for once in his life... He felt normal with her around. She made him feel like he didn't have be the lunatic everyone knows he is. Suddenly he blurted out, "I love yah, kiddo..."

Her eyes go wide, and she ducks her head, face blushing a furious red. He'd said it! He really did! A sniffle escaped her lips, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes as she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly and covering his face with exhuberant kisses. "Aw puddin!"

He couldn't help but smile as she covered his entire face with her soft lips, simply leaning back and enjoying it. What does this mean? Has he changed? He said he loved her. He truly meant it. He hadn't cared for another individual since before he became... the clown. But her. She's different. She lit up his dark world. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she settled back against him. There was so much different about him, but so much still the same. All she ever wanted was for him to see her. Everything else, the violence, the degradation, she'd learned to crave it from his hands. She just needed to be wanted.

As she rested against his chest, he gazed down at her with a loving emerald stare. After years of having her by his side, he finally understood how he felt. It was all clear now. For once he could think logically. She placed one more kiss against his chest and began to pull away. "We should get cleaned up, else we're gonna stick like this. As much as I wanna be close ta ya forever, it might be bettah without the stickies."

He remained quiet for a time before nodding, slowly lifting her off of him and standing. He took her hand and led her towards the shower, pulling her inside with him as the hot water poured over the two lovers. The water slowly began washing away his make up, smearing slightly as he gazed down at her. She knew who he was now. She's seen his real face. And his real feelings. Relaxing under the warm water with her puddin', what a great way to end their interlude. So many ups and downs, but it felt like they'd really made a break through here. She reaches up and traces the scars on his face, now free of the garish makeup that she adored so much. "Thank ya for 'punishin' me Mistah J, I won't doubt ya again."

"I don't know what I'd do without yah, Harls..." He gently grabbed onto her waist, pulling her close to him as their bodies were rinsed clean. Almost as if they were starting anew.

She rubbed her forehead against his chest, gently grazing her hands along his arms. Reveling in the moment. She knew his shifting moods, and though this one was new, she didn't trust it to last. Just... the fact that it was there at all was enough. She would treasure this memory forever in her heart, even if he couldn't stay this way. He gently tilted her head up to face him as his soft gaze met hers. He just wished to look into eyes forever. To get lost in them. He didn't know how he became this way. He didn't know when he became this soft. But right now, he didn't care.

She looked up at him, that quiver in her belly reacting to his hand on her chin. This tenderness of his, it warmed her in ways she couldn't comprehend. Other people had been this careful with her, but none of them affected her like her Mister J. Maybe this was why she always came back. "I belong ta ya, Mistah J."

He paused for a few seconds, considering what she had just spoken. His head shook slightly as he brushed her wet golden blonde hair back behind her ear. "No kiddo... You belong **with**  me."

She blinked at him, confusion in her face, before realization slowly dawned in her brilliant blue eyes. She could feel tears there again. Maybe... maybe he really was different. "With ya? Really?"

He nodded slowly before reaching down and planting a gentle kiss onto her delicate lips. He was different. It was official. He was still that lunatic clown that the whole city knew. But for her. She found that small soft spot in his heart and nestled herself right in. He loved her. She placed a small hand on his chest, her eyes closing as he kissed her again. She murmured happy noises against his lips before pulling away and grabbing the soap, her eyes dreamy. "Ya really know how ta turn a gal's head, Mistah J."

"And you truly know how to grab a man's heart, Harls..." He takes the soap from her and gently begins rubbing it along her right arm, his other hand holding her wet body closely.

"Good..." As the last of his makeup washed from his face, he could feel himself almost being reborn. He was obviously still absolutely batshit insane... but he was also madly in love.

She patted his makeup-free face. Her darling, wonderful, psychotic clown. How he made her heart soar. She lathered bubbles against his scarred chest with a giggle, so very glad that despite having run away for a bit, she'd never strayed. She could have lost so much, instead it felt like she'd gained the world. A crooked, loving smirk formed across his face as her giggle echoed in the steamy bathroom. As she bathed him, he gathered some soap along her chest as well and began cleaning his lover.

She wriggled at his touch, playfully shoving him with her soapy hands. "That tickles, puddin!" She was bright as a ray of sunshine, the happiness in her practically causing her to vibrate as they cleaned each other up. He loved seeing her this way. Happy. Truly happy. Her smile was what lit up every day of his. Not the sun. Her smile. Her laugh. Her baby blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful...

How had she been so lucky? This devilish delight of a man had said the words she'd waited for for so long, and it was like her heart was singing. "Whatcha wanna do now, Mistah J? I mean once we're all cleaned up like?"

"Bed..." He let out a high pitched chuckle as he rinsed her body completely clean. "It's late, kiddo!"

She grinned brightly, giggling again. "I guess you're right, Mistah J! I kinda forgot, someone distracted me..." As he turned the shower off, he grabbed a towel for her and wrapped her delicate body up tightly. She gave him another impulsive hug as he wrapped her up. "Okay puddin', let's go get ya all tucked in."

He took his own towel and wrapped it around his waist after they hugged once more. "Sounds like a plan, kiddo!" He followed her towards the bedroom as he finished drying himself off and immediately hoped into their bed. She dried herself off beside the bed, picking up his towel and folding them both before placing them neatly on a chair nearby. That done, she smiled brightly, climbing into bed and pulling the covers up close across his chest, tucking herself against his side as she does so. His arm instinctively wrapped itself around her smooth body as his eyes slowly shut. "Hmm...Harley...

"Night Mistah J." Listening to his heart beat she closes her eyes, drifting to sleep. Today had been perfect.


End file.
